The End of the Sun
by Naruto The ANBU Fox
Summary: Sasuke kills Naruto at the valley of the end, or does he? And who are the people hunting down the Akatsuki? Read to find out the answers to these questions. (The fifth main character is Sasuke U. I can only list four the normal way.) (Chapter 3 Redone. Please Reread)
1. The Fall of Two Brothers

Disclaimer! I do not Own Naruto nor will I ever.  
>Chapter 1: The Fall of Two Brothers<p>"Quit all of your crying Sasuke and return to your family. Itachi may have killed your blood family but you have your village and friends. We are your family. Just listen to me damn it!"<p>

"Shut up you loser. You'll never know the pain I feel and have felt since that day. How dare you go around acting as though you can understand me? You will always be the village loser that never had those ties."

"You are right, Sasuke. Maybe I never had that. But I found something better. I found me someone whom I looked to as a brother. Someone to keep me going. And now that someone is going to try and get himself killed. Damn it…"

Suddenly, Naruto has a red chakra surrounding him and it takes on the appearance of a fox. Naruto's face and hands start to become more foxlike as well. Then Naruto all of a sudden yells:

"Damn You! I give you two options: come back to the village willingly or have every single bone in your body broken and be dragged back to the village."

"Good luck with that. You will still not be able to touch me loser!"

With that Naruto launched himself at Sasuke with such speed that his Sharingan couldn't follow it. Naruto started pummeling Sasuke until Sasuke got away.

"You have gotten stronger, Naruto. And since this will be your last battle, I will satisfy you by letting you know I feel the same way about you that you feel about me, brother! Unfortunately, I must now kill you. Curse mark level two activate!"

Sasuke grows wings and his appearance changes. Naruto seems to have obtained a second tail. Then the silence is broken by two shouts heard simultaneously…

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The entire valley erupts in an explosion. Sasuke is left standing. Naruto goes to get up when…

"Damn you, you loser! Die! Chidori!"

"Sasu…"

It was too late. Sasuke had put his chidori through Naruto's middle abdomen destroying his heart lungs and other internal organs within his abdomen. Naruto muttered before falling over limp.

"I'm sorry I…couldn't save…you Sasuke…"

That was all that was said before the boy fell dead. Sasuke looked on in horror.

_Damn it. What did I just do? I just killed my brother…I'm…I_'_m even worse than _I_tachi…_

Suddenly, Gaara, Kakashi, Temari, Konkoro, Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, and 10 ANBU showed up. Kakashi spoke first.

"Sasuke. Why did you…"

Every other ninja looked at Lady Fifth Hokage as she ran towards a body on the ground and fell to her knees crying. Sasuke was trying to dry the tears he had let loose just moments before. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said three words.

"Fuck you Sasuke!"

Sasuke passed out on the floor and everyone ran to where Lady fifth was crying. Suddenly, after seeing Naruto's body mangled on the ground, everyone but the ANBU and sand shinobi started weeping.

"SUCH A FIERY WILL PUT OUT SO CRUELLY. HIS YOUTH HAS DISSAEARED FROM THIS WORLD NEVER TO RETURN. WHY?" stated Gai.

"Sensei, I failed to protect your legacy. I don't deserve to be called your student!" cried Kakashi.

"Why did we send him for this milady? We should have sent someone else!" cried Shizune.

Gaara approached Sasuke and stared him down with death in his glare.

"You bastard! We will not let you get away." Gaara raised his hand. "Sand…"

All of a sudden the dead body coughed up blood. Gaara ran over to Naruto's side.

"Naruto. Is everything okay?"

"I know everyone, that I am not okay and have 0% chance to survive but these 'coughs' are my dying words. Do not blame Sasuke as I don't blame him either. This fate was my choosing. I knew the risks of this fight and I fought anyways. So treat Sasuke with care and remember me not as a hero but as a loser who couldn't save one friend."

Tsunade interrupted Naruto, "Just save your strength little brother. I will save you. You are not a loser!"

Naruto finishes, "I'm glad that you treat me like your brother 'coughs more blood' Tsunade but you must let me go. I failed so now comes my punishment. But hear me…Do not kill Sasuke. If you do you will regret it." 'coughs more blood up then dies'"

Everyone is tearing up when the sun fades and rain consumes. Once again Gaara walks over to Sasuke.

"I will let you live but you stay clear of either of our villages. You are to be killed if you come within 50 mile of either. You are cursed to roam forever. Leave now."

Sasuke backs a few steps away then flees. Gaara creates a cloud of sand and Naruto's body is placed on it as everyone walks slowly towards the leaf village. "Do you see Naruto, Hinata?"

"Not yet Sakura."

"OK."

All of a sudden it starts to rain. The sun fades and it grows chili.

"Sakura. This is bad. I get a feeling that this is some sort of bad omen. What do you think?"

"There they are Hinata. Let's go."

"Yes, Sakura."

"Lady Tsunade. Why are you crying?"

Everyone ignores her.

"Hello? What is wrong?"

They still ignore the pink haired girl.

"Wait a minute…Where is Naruto?"

At that instant the Tsunade, Gai, Shizune, and Kakashi fall to the ground and start weeping again. Hinata starts to tear up…

"No…It can't be…"

"What is wrong Lady Hinata?"

"He can't be…Naruto!"

She takes off running toward the sand cloud. Gaara lowers it for her to see. Sakura follows her. Hinata falls on his dead corpse and starts weeping.

"Naruto…You…You can't be dead. You just can't be…"

Sakura interjects, "Na…Naruto. Naruto. Quit faking you idiot!"

"Sakura, I used my Byakugan. He is certainly dead and it was caused by this enormous hole in his chest and stomach. I just can't…"

Lady Tsunade pulls herself together and starts to speak.

"You girls go announce that for the next week every person in the village is to prepare to go to wave country. That is…Where we decided to hold my little brother's, I mean Naruto's funeral. Dismissed."

Both girls with tears in their eyes, "Yes…Ma'am…"

They both run off and follow orders.

**Meanwhile…**

"What do you mean only the shinobi care? Damn this village. They are so insolent. Whatever. What is all that racket?"

Hinata replied, "E…e…everyone is celebrating Naruto's death!" She breaks down and sobs.

I can't stand this agony. I'm going to hide for the rest of my life…Which I think will be short…but first I'll kill that bastard Uchiha! He destroyed my dreams so I'll kill him!

Hinata then speaks, "Why hasn't the rain stopped."

Lady Tsunade replies, "Perhaps because we have lost our sun."

Everyone in the room began weeping…


	2. Burial of the Sun

Chapter 2: Burial of the Sun

"Hinata! Wake up!"

"What do you want Kiba? Tell me then get the fuck out."

'_I can't believe it hurt her this much_' Kiba thought

"Sorry. Lady Tsunade sent me to remind you that today is the day we all leave for wave country for…his funeral. Are you sure you don't need someone to comfort you on the way?"

"I'm fine. The only person I loved and that could possibly comfort me or help me is gone. I am ready. I will see you at the village gates when we leave. Now get out."

"Yes. I am sorry for interfering with your day. See you later."

"Bye." Hinata walked over to her table and stared at the picture of her one and only love. She heard another knock at her door. She opened the door and noticed it was one of her cousins, of course not Neji. He was out training god knew where.

"Hello Takashi. How are you this morning?" Hinata asked as she bowed politely.

"Getting ready for a party." Hinata tensed up and clenched her fist.

"A party for what?" she said with almost a growl in her voice.

"Why, to celebrate the demons death. Sasuke Uchiha is our savior!" That was all Hinata could take. She clenched her fist so hard that she drew blood then she did the unexpected. She slammed Takashi in the face so hard he went flying into a tree and slid to the ground. She stormed over to where he stood and grabbed him by his collar holding him against the tree with brute force.

"You EVER talk about Naruto like that IN FRONT Of ME AGAIN, you will get a lot worse than this." She threw him and went back into her room. She looked at the photo again and started crying again.

"Why didn't I notice the pain and suffering before…Why couldn't I save you from chasing _him_ to bring _him_ back? Why did I fail you?" She stayed there before getting ready to leave the village for the next week.

**Meanwhile…**

"Naruto is going to be happy to see me. I just wonder why Tsunade called me back from my spying on Orochimaru now of all times." Our favorite pervert Jiraiya was walking down a street in the leaf village. He suddenly became stunned. "I wonder why everyone but the ninja are celebrating." He walked into the Hokage office and walked up the stairs to Tsunade's office. He walked in to a horrid and decrepid sight. There was no light coming through the shades and Tsunade had her head buried in year soaked paperwork. Shizune was nowhere to be found.

"Tsunade…What happened? I know it had to have been bad." He said in a serious tone.

"He's dead Jiraiya. That Uchiha took him out of this world."

"Who?"

"Naruto! He is dead and Sasuke Uchiha killed him!"

"Good one Tsunade. What really happened? You and I both know Naruto can't die…No!" Jiraiya stood there wide eyed and mouth agape. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"I sent him on the mission to retrieve the Uchiha. The idiot wouldn't take no for an answer." Jiraiya turned to the door as he drew blood from his clenched fists.

"First he grows up all alone with the pain of being the bane of every villager's existence. Growing up with coldness in every eye that looks at him. Then he goes after the only person he ever had before me to stop him from going into the dark and is killed. My Grandson was killed by scum! I will kill that asshole!" Jiraiya ran at the door but was stopped as ANBU stopped him from leaving.

"Don't you think I want to kill him too? Naruto was my little brother! But right before he passed, he made me and Gaara promise that Sasuke would live and not be killed. I'm sorry Jiraiya."

"That damned idiot. Even in death he has to be so difficult. He wanted his best friend to stay alive even as he was killed."

"That's right. Even as Sasuke plunged the chidori into Naruto's chest/stomach, all Naruto could think about was Sasuke's life…Are you going with us to wave for the funeral?"

"I…wouldn't miss it for all the research in the world…"

"Minato wouldn't blame you Jiraiya. It's not your fault."

"I know. I'll meet you guys at the gates. What time do we leave?"

"In three hours."

"I'll be there."

"See you then, friend."

**Meanwhile…**

"Ok guys. So here is what I have to say." Hinata stated to the rookie leaf ninja gathered in front of her. "We are going to kill Sasuke for what he did. Tsunade may have promised to let Sasuke live but I will not. Who wants to help?"

"I won't help kill Sasuke. I thought about it and Naruto must have done something to Sasuke to cause this." Sakura replied arrogantly as she was still blind with "love" towards the traitorous last Uchiha.

"What in the FUCK did you say about Naruto, SLUT?"

"He probably did something that caused Sasuke to have no choice, WHORE." Hinata was so pissed that she got up and slammed Sakura across the face.

"Get out of here, BITCH!"

"Girls are so troublesome. But I will avenge my friend." Shikamaru said.

"I'm with Sakura on this. Naruto was and always would have been a loser. He doesn't deserve the funeral of a shinobi. He was a worthless piece of shit that the village called a demon. I'm out." Ino said as she started to leave.

"You get out too. Naruto did more for this village than either of you WHORES ever have or will. Tell your Bitch of a friend sasuke-ra that she is not welcome at his funeral nor are you."

"What did you call sakura?"

"I called her sasuke-ra. She doesn't deserve her name. She is ugly and can't conceive anything other than sasuke so she is just an extension of the traitor."

"Fuck all of you. I'm gone." Ino finally left.

"My bugs wish to erase the Uchiha's chakra from existence." Shino said.

"I will help, Lady Hinata. I owe Naruto my life. He showed me how to change destiny. Without him, I would still be a stuck up prick." Neji said.

"I won't turn my back on Sasuke just because he killed Naruto. I never really cared for the guy. I thought it was stupid that you were in love with him when I was right here. In fact, now that he is out of the way, it will be easier to obtain Hokage and ruin his dreams even more…"Kiba was stopped as he was punched in the face by both Neji and Shikamaru. "What the hell guys!"

"Talk SHIT about Naruto again. Just TRY IT and you will see what the rage of a Hyūga looks like. Do you understand me? And I don't want to see you show up to his funeral. You don't deserve the honor, you DICK!"

"I had no plans on going anyway." Kiba got up and went to catch up to Ino and Sakura. Everyone else stated that they wanted to pulverize the Uchiha.

"I can't believe you all want to avenge Naruto. What are your reasons?" Shikamaru stood up and started to speak.

"Back in the academy, Naruto was the dead last. He was the loser. I would skip class with him and I thought this is how he truly was. Then I spied on him one day. I saw all the cold looks Naruto received and even witnessed him being beaten. The only thing that stopped me from intervening was the fact that an ANBU whisked him away. I followed and saw Naruto crying. I had new respect for the boy. He was as strong as he was after all the loneliness and hatred he had to bear. Then when I went on that mission with him, I felt like I could follow him anywhere. His conviction seemed to be a contagion. Then that bastard Uchiha ruined it all. Because of him, we are stuck with the eternal rain that has plagued us since Naruto's death. I feel like I speak for everyone when I say that Naruto influenced our lives for the better and brought life to the leaf village."

Neji stood up and walked over to pat the now weeping Shikamaru on the shoulder. "I to, hold a grudge against the Uchiha for what he has done. As I have said, if it was not for Naruto, then I would still be the scum of my clan and a bane to my cousin, Lady Hinata's, existence. We owe this to Naruto."

"Thank you guys. We should be heading. We need to be a the gates in a half hour." Hinata spoke.

"Let's go." They all said.

**Meanwhile…**

"How are you doing?" A mysterious cloaked man said.

"Where am I?" a shadowy figure asked.

"Don't move. Just stay there. I have a lot to tell you and if you move your injuries will be worse. I won't harm you."

"Ok. Go on then."

**Meanwhile…**

"Ok. Listen up! We are traveling to the land of waves for the funeral of Naruto Uzumaki. That much you all know. What you don't know is that I have assigned ANBU to protect our convoy. Also joining us here in a couple of minutes will be Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro of the sand. Gaara wishes to pay his respects along with his siblings. Speaking of the devil, here they are now."

"Let's go everyone. I want my only friend to be buried as soon as possible with all the respect and honor he desserves."

With that, everyone walked out of the gates toward the land of waves.

**Meanwhile…**

"Lord danzo, you wished to see me?"

"Yes. I want you to attack the convoy of leaf shinobi that left the village for the funeral of Naruto Uzumaki. I want his body brought back for me to burn after interrogating whatever is left of his mind."

"You think he has secrets threatening the village?"

"I know that the demon child was planning our destruction with someone and I want to find out who. Take a squad with you and don't return until you've completed your mission."

"Yes, my lord."

**Meanwhile…**

The convoy had been traveling for a day and a half and was camping out to gain their rest. They were in deep mourning over the loss of Naruto. Though for some reason, wherever they were, it seemed to constantly be raining. Suddenly the ANBU guards brought out a squad of foundation ANBU that had been caught trying to ambush the convoy.

"Lady Hokage, we caught these four treasonous ANBU from the foundation trying to slaughter us."

"Call in for ANBU to come pick them up and take them to the interrogation department. Leave them here. They will be fine. But be sure to put chakra suppressing hand cuffs on them."

"Yes, milady." The ANBU cuffed the traitors and then turned as the convoy was ready to move. Everyone prepared to leave and the convoy was off.

**Meanwhile…**

"So that is what happened. I must say that I'm surprised Itachi. I never thought you would be one to rescue me or to destroy your clan in the name of the village. So what is next now that we know I can't return safely? I'm too weak to take on Danzō myself. Help me Itachi." The mysterious figure pleaded.

"Relax. Everything will be fine. I'm going to train you for the next 3 years."

"OK. Let's go. We have a funeral to attend…

**One and A Half Days Later…**

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of the greatest shinobi to ever pass through the Land of Waves. Naruto Uzumaki was a shinobi that although lacked brains, was strong, determined, and never lost his conviction. Even in his death, his final words were protecting and defending the friend that he was trying to save and that stabbed him. He was even greater as a person though. Naruto was lonely almost his entire life. He grew up without parents or friends. The adults of the village always looked down on him. They would beat him and shun him. But he hid his emotion under a mask of false happiness. Very few people ever saw Naruto cry. But even as this was going on, Naruto lost his life protecting and serving the village that detested his very existence. He had the power to change a person's heart as well. 4 months ago, in this very village in the land of waves, Naruto Uzumaki along with his team travelled here on a mission to protect Tazuna the bridge builder. They encountered a missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist named Zabuza Mamochi and his companion Haku. Naruto had talked to them. They had cut down his friend right in front of him, or so everyone had thought, but Naruto after experiencing Haku's death at the hands of his sensei due to the fact that Haku had shielded Zabuza, he used his power of words to sway Zabuza to his side of the battle. Zabuza realized just how deep Naruto's words could cut into a person's soul. Zabuza had changed his mind and decided to help our village by ridding the world of Gato. All of this because of a twelve year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki. May his soul rest in peace."

**Meanwhile…**

"I should have known only a few people from hidden leaf would show up. Oh well. It doesn't bother me. Let's hear what everyone else has to say." Two familiar figures said hidden in the trees from sight as they observed the funeral.

**Meanwhile…**

"We will now have his friends come up and present their tributes to the deceased. One at a time, you may step forward." Tsunade stepped forward after the leader of the village that Tazuna lived in finished speaking. She pulled out a Hokage cloak that said sixth Hokage.

"My dearest little brother…I'm sorry we couldn't save you. I have many regrets about not being able to save you but my biggest was not being able to see you turn into the Hokage you were born to be. So as a token to our brother-sister relationship, I present you with this special made cloak. I wanted to give it to you when I passed my position on to you but now that is impossible. And although there is no true blood between us, I always saw you as my little brother. You know it's funny. You and Nawaki were so much alike. I wish you both could have met each other in this life. Maybe you two can meet up in heaven. I'm so sorry…" Tsunade placed the cloak in the casket and fell to her knees sobbing. Two ANBU ran up and helped her walk away. Kakashi was the next one to go up.

"Naruto, I am deeply sorry for teaching Sasuke the chidori. If I hadn't taught him the chidori, then you, my Sensei's son and legacy, would still be alive. I should have realized how far Sasuke's hatred would push him. But instead I ignored all signs and trained him instead of the true and honorable shinobi I had right in front of me. I know there is nothing I can do to recompense for allowing this to escalate this far but I would like to present you with the sword my father used. I know it won't be of much use now but I saw you as a little brother as well. I wish I would have been there for you more. I hope you are living painlessly where ever you are. Good-bye forever, little brother." Kakashi laid the sword in the casket and walked away sobbing. Shizune stepped forward with a picture in her hands.

"Just as you were a sibling to Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura, I also saw you as my little brother. You saved my best friend Tsunade from the clutches of Orochimaru. You proved that Tsunade could have faith again. The only thing I have that is significant is this picture of me, you, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. I hope you are peaceful where ever you ended up. Love you little brother." She kissed Naruto on the cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked away. Jiraiya stepped forward next. He stopped and bit his finger. He went through some hand signs and summoned Gamabunta, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu. Gamabunta handed a miniaturized version of his sword to Jiraiya. Gamatatsu and Gamabunta handed Jiraiya a toad charm each and Jiraiya put them in the casket. The toads remained silent. The only sound was the sound of their tears falling. Jiraiya pulled out something strange yet familiar. It was a three pronged kunai that looked a little more like a Sai than a kunai. On its grip, symbols in kanji were inscribed and they appeared to be a seal formula. Jiraiya started to speak.

"Naruto, you were my godson. If you haven't figured it out yet, then I will tell you. Your father was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." Jiraiya waited for the gasps in the crowd to quiet down. "He would have been a great father. But unfortunately he lost his life when that fox attacked. I was your father's Sensei. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was very beautiful. One day I was sitting with your father and he asked if he could name you after a character in my novel tales of a gutsy ninja. I told him I would be honored. He told me I would be your godfather. But after getting to be with you, I felt more like your grandfather. You acted stupid and slightly disrespectful but I know it was from all those years of loneliness and sadness. I will never turn my back on the village but I will forever hate anyone that ever speaks ill of you. So I present you with one of your father's kunai. And I also want to give you a copy of the novel that was your namesake." Jiraiya laid down the kunai and then pulled the signed copy of the novel from his vest and laid it in the casket as well. He then fell to his knees. "SASUKE UCHIHA! AFTER THIS FUNERAL, IF I EVER SEE YOU, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! YOU HEAR ME!" Jiraiya got up after a couple of minutes and walked off the platform sobbing. Teuchi and Ayame walked up next. Teuchi spoke first.

"Naruto, I saw the way the village treated you. I hated not being able to do anything about it. So many times I saw you trying to gain attention. You sort of became like my grandson. I know how you loved my restaurant. Instead I have decided to rename my restaurant after you. And I hope my restaurant will be great like its namesake. I'll let Ayame take over." Teuchi stepped aside sobbing while Ayame walked forward with tears threatening to break free.

"Naruto, to me you were like a son. I always thought you would go far with your life. I was the one paying for your ramen all those times when you didn't have it. Eventually I planned on adopting you because it hurt me to see you having to go home alone. But then that traitorous Uchiha killed you. I hope that Jiraiya gets him for what he did to you. Anyway, my gift to…you is this picture of you…and Iruka eating our ramen…" Ayame walked away after placing her gift in Naruto's casket and kissing him on the cheek. Iruka was the next to step forward. He was barely responsive to the others. He hadn't spoken since he stormed out of the Hokage's office after hearing the news. He was staying at home on leave from the academy. He rarely left his house. When Iruka showed up for the convoy, he stayed distant from everyone. His friend Kakashi had requested that the Hokage secretly put him on suicide watch and she complied. He finally got up to the casket and without words took his headband off and put it in the casket around Naruto's forehead. He walked over and handed a letter to the leader of Tazuna's village and walked away. Kakashi hugged him and they returned to the service. The leader started reading the letter.

"Naruto, I have been trying to find the words necessary to give you a proper farewell. I have been thinking about all the good times we had together and how I wished I could have helped you more during your sad, lonely, depressing, short life but I didn't. My only regret is that I didn't save you from Sasuke's evil intentions. If I am not the one reading this at your funeral, then don't be sad. It just means that I have completely lost my sanity. To me, you were my little brother. Losing you means I have no one in this cruel world. The only thing keeping me alive is the fact that you would want me to live a life of happiness. I will live my life that way but it will take some time for me to put this behind me. You will always be in my heart, and may you rest in peace little brother." Everyone was put into tears at this letter. Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari all walked up to the casket together. They were crying as they walked. When they arrived, Inari was holding a picture that was taken when Naruto came to visit Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami after a mission. They had cherished it. Tazuna spoke up first.

"Naruto, when we first met, I thought you were weak and puny. You talked big but you didn't seem like you had the bite to go with it. I became even more skeptical when the demon brothers injured you. But then you started to show promise after stabbing yourself to rid yourself of the poison and swearing to never back down or get scared again. But I still thought you were all talk because you acted so stupid. Then you fought Zabuza for the first time. You had broken your Sensei's orders so you could save him. You even came up with a plan to free your sensei and it worked. After that, I started gaining faith in you and you continued to impress me. Then when you brought the old Inari back, it warmed my heart. The conviction you showed to saving our village surpassed even mine. Yet you didn't let your conviction get in the way of other people's goals. Instead you tried your damndest to help them see that they were walking a horrible path to having friends and being a benefit to society. He did it with Zabuza and probably others. Naruto was the greatest man ever." Tazuna stepped back to let his daughter start speaking.

"Naruto was a goofball when I first met him. And I can never forget how much he could eat. But he was so dedicated to proving himself that he would train until he collapsed. One night he trained so hard that he did not return because he had trained himself into the ground. He always had a smile on his face and never looked at life's bad moments. He found the positive in everything. He saved Inari from his depression. I am eternally grateful to Naruto…" Tsunami broke into tears and stepped back to be comforted by her father. Inari stumbled forward next.

"I-I shouldn't have let you leave big brother. I know you owed your village but I had no siblings until you came to my village. Whether you knew or not, I saw you as my big brother. You saved our village and even saved me twice. I'm sorry. I know you told me that there is a time and a place to cry. Well…Now is the time. I hate the village you lived in. The people here giving their respects are okay but the village itself will pay for how they treated you. I know it's not in my power but it will happen. And I want to see Sasuke's body burn…" Inari stepped back sobbing and he and his mom and grandpa walked down after placing the photo in the casket. Then, the feudal lord of the land of waves stepped forward.

"The tales of you saving our land are those of legend. I don't have much to say because I didn't really know you but you are the greatest person I've known, Naruto Uzumaki. I present you with this medal specially made for only you. And we will have a new award called the Naruto Uzumaki Medal of Honor presented to those who deserve the honor." He put the medal around Naruto's neck and walked back down. Then the feudal lord of the Land of Fire stepped forward.

"I've heard great things from both the third and fifth Hokages about you. I also wish to present you with a medal. This is the Land of Fire's highest award for service to your country. May you rest in peace." He put the medal around Naruto's neck and walked back down into the crowd. Ebisu was the next to walk up.

"Naruto…When I first met you, I thought you were a disgrace and an idiot. You had Konohamaru following you like you were the Hokage himself. I thought you to be a bad influence on him. But then I witnessed you giving Konohamaru the best advice that I couldn't even give him. Then you did things for the village that should be called heroic. I'm sorry I never apologized for that day. May your soul rest in peace." Ebisu walked away and the Konohamaru gang walked up. Konohamaru spoke.

"Big…Brother…Naruto…I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I…still remember when we first met. You made a deal with me…You told me that you would fight me for the title of Hokage…But now you won't have the chance…I will become Hokage…and I declare you a hero of the village. That is a promise. I want you to have my goggles. They were the most significant piece of you we had. Goodbye big brother." He placed the goggles down and backed away. Moegi and Udon did the same both crying for the loss of their big brother. They both placed their goggles down and then ebisu placed a picture of Naruto with the Konohmaru gang in the casket and the team walked away. The sand siblings were up next. Once the three sibling were up on the platform, Gaara stepped forward first.

"Naruto, probably the weirdest name I have ever heard for a child. I thought you were worthless and needed to be killed. After the war broke out during the chunin exams, I was set on wiping away your existence. For so long as a kid all that I knew was kill or be killed. I had no one. My father tried to assassinate me multiple times. I had no friends and my siblings were scared of me to the point where they only associated with me if it was required for the mission. Then you came along and showed no fear. I continued to try to kill you and you fought back even harder to keep it. You defeated me that day and even though neither of us should have been able to move, you continued coming towards me. You spoke and I'll never forget your words. You said, "I know what it is like…to be all alone…it is the closest thing to hell a person can know while living." Those words have reverberated through my mind the lat couple of months. And now I understand that you truly were the closest thing to a friend that I ever had. A friend is someone that can understand what you go through in life. If that were the only qualification, then that would make us the closest friends on earth. My only regret is that I didn't get to tell you that I wanted to be your friend. Goodbye…" At this Gaara started to back away and suddenly he did something no one had seen him do since his uncle Yashamaru died. He openly cried in front of everyone. His siblings placed Gaara's only possession that he ever treasured in the casket for him. Everyone saw the teddy bear and was wondering why that was put in but didn't dare question the red haired boy. Gaara's siblings walked him away and the three went back to there seats. Asuma's Genin team was up next. They all walked forward but none of them could speak. Ino was absent, Choji was upset because he felt as though it was his fault for not being able to help in the fight and Shikamaru felt as though it was his fault for allowing Naruto to go off by himself to face the Uchiha Bastard. Asuma was the only one who could say something.

"Naruto, You were my father's favorite kid in the village next to my nephew. He saw you as his grandson. He felt sorry for the way you had to live life. I know if he were here he would be hunting down the Uchiha and the snake bastard right now. They would both be dead because of this. But the snake bastard took him away just as Sasuke took you. I don't have much to say other than I'm sorry you had to die do dishonorably. You deserved better than to be killed by your friend and comrade. May you rest in peace." Asuma put a pack of cigarettes with a zippo lighter in the casket and walked away with two thirds of his Genin team. Guy walked forward with his team. Guy told his team that he would not talk as his gift to Naruto's passing would be the gift of his silence for the day. Neji spoke first.

"I don't have much to say Naruto. The only thing I have to say is thank you for awakening the light within me." Neji started lightly crying. Tenten just stood there not knowing what to say. Lee was giving the same gift as his Sensei so he couldn't speak. Neji placed a pendant with the Hyuga clan crest on it in the casket and Tenten placed her favorite katana in the casket. The Team walked back down to their seats and they waited for the rest of the proceedings. Suddenly A man in a cloak walked up to the casket and dropped his hood. Suddenly everyone recognized him as the last Uchiha. Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto, You were my brother. I didn't want to kill you but I couldn't stop the curse seal from controlling me. There is only one benefit to your death if it can even be called a benefit. That is that with my new Mangekyo Sharingan that I know possess the power to kill that snake bastard for taking you away from me. That is where I am going now. I'll miss you little brother." With that Sasuke left in fire. The killing intent being released by the crowd was inconceivable. They were beyond pissed that the person who killed the boy in the casket just came to the funeral to pay his respects. There was about to be a chaotic uproar when Kurenai and Shino stepped forward. When they got to the casket although they had nothing to say, Shino left a bug jar and Kurenai put a picture of team 8 in the casket before the two stepped down. Suddenly, The mood at the funeral instantly turned from one of complete anger to one of sorrow and mourning. Then the final part of the ceremony started. Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata Hyuga all stood up and walked up to the casket. Hinata was crying and her eyes were beat red from all the tears. Her father had something to put in the casket. He pulled out a scroll that contained a note from his father and placed it in the casket. The Hyuga heir family left and the funeral proceedings were over. Naruto's true grave was to be in wave so the villagers of wave took the casket and buried it. It was announced that Naruto would also receive a memorial grave in the Leaf Village as well.

**Meanwhile…**

"Itachi, what is the next step?"

"We fix all the wrongs"

"How do we do that?"

"Come with me and I will show you."

"Very well." The two shadowy figures disappeared in smoke…


	3. New Objectives

Chapter 3: New Objectives

**A/N: ATTENTION! For those of you who did not read the summary update, this chapter has been redone due to…Issues. The Fight scene and reveal scene will take place in the future in a later chapter. Thank you for reading. Now I present the new and improved Chapter 3…**

"Nagato, you can come out now." Itachi declared.

"It's about time, Itachi. Did you bring him?" Nagato asked.

"Yes."

"Take these to him. They have his new name and ID. I will be there shortly." Nagato commanded.

"Yes Nagato." Itachi walked into the room where the figure was standing.

"Did everything go ok?"

"Yes. He told me to give you these. They have your new name and ID."

"So my new name is Tokihogusu Raito? Not bad. Anything else I should know?"

"Actually, that would be my job to explain, Toki" Nagato said walking in.

"Ok. So from what I've learned, you two left the Akatsuki and I am going to help you in stopping them, but we have to do it in secret?"

"Yes and no. Technically I have left Akatsuki as I no longer work towards their goals but I still have to stay undercover as the leader of the organization until you need me to start training you. That will be about a year and a half from now. Part of you being within this group means that when you are ready and able, which shall be determined by an evaluation given by Itachi and myself, you will be allowed help your friends from the shadows if you need to and choose to."

"Ok. So are you two getting new Identities as well."

"Actually we are. Itachi shall become known as Bokumetsu Raito, or Boku for short. And I shall be known as Sōru Raito to you and Itachi and once I fully leave Akatsuki, to everyone. Any questions?"

"Just one. What will our group be called?"

"Oh yeah. Our group shall be known as Ten no Hikari. Follow me Toki." Toki followed Sōru through the base that was apparently located in the Land of Waves. After walking for about thirty seconds, they came to dōjō.

"Sōru, is this where you and Boku are going to train me for the next three years before we start our mission?"

"Yes. Itachi will train you twelve hours with breaks for meals and then afterwards, you'll have four hours for free time then you'll be sleeping for 8 hours. This shall be your daily routine. We start training tomorrow, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sōru-Sensei."

"Good. Then the rest of the day is yours. You have 'til eight to do what you want. Then you go to bed and wake up is at four in the morning. Dismissed." Sōru walked away and left the base to return to the Akatsuki base to avert any suspicion. Toki walked off to get a layout of the base. He was going to enjoy the next three years.

**The Leaf Village…**

"Master Jiraiya?"

"Yes Hinata? How can I help you?"

"I want you to train me so I can become stronger and achieve what Naruto wanted to since his life was rudely cut short." Hinata said with tears trying to break free from her tear ducts as she spoke.

"You loved the brat, didn't you?"

"I never even got the chance to tell him how much I do. And I love him. For me there is no one else. I will go on with life but I refuse to be in a relationship since I can't be with him."

"I will gladly train you. But I can't subject you to this type of training in the village. Therefore, I need to know if you would be willing to leave the village for three years."

"If that is what it takes, then I am fine with that."

"I'll talk to Tsunade about it. I don't think she will have any objections."

"I'll see you tomorrow at this place at noon Sensei. I hope she allows this."

"So do I Hinata." They both walked in opposite directions. Jiraiya to see Tsunade so he could talk to Tsunade about Hinata…And flirt as well. He was still a pervert after all. Hinata headed home slowly to the Hyūga Complex. It was probably the last time she would sleep there for the next three years."

**Ten no Hikari Base, 4 A.M…**

"Morning Boku. Sleep well?" Toki greeted

"You act like you've been up all night." Boku responded.

"Well I don't usually sleep since the minute I try to sleep, the fox gives me nightmares. I sleep one day out of the week which is typically all I need to re-energize."

"Good thing Sōru and I planned for this. We developed a seal to prevent the Nine Tails from affecting your mentality if it was happening. Come with me to the sealing room so I can apply it over top of the Reaper Death Seal that the Fourth placed on you to seal the Nine Tails."

"Then we start training, correct Boku?"

"Yes Toki. Let's go." The two took off walking down the halls conversing the whole way about jutsu theory and training.

**Sealing Room…**

"Toki, I have a question." Boku asked as he started applying seals in a circle around Toki who was bare chested for when the seals were written on him.

"Yes Boku?"

"Why did you act like idiotic, weak, and pathetic when you were in the village?"

"I assume you watched me from the shadows then?"

"Yes."

"Remember how the villagers treated me?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well I figured if I let my true self be known, they would execute me, so I created my idiot mask to make them think I wasn't capable of doing anything."

"That's a smart plan. So I assume I am the first person to see you without your mask?"

"Yes. I actually like it here because I don't have to keep the mask on."

"Brace yourself. This will sting like hell."

"Can't be as bad as having a Chidori shoved through your chest." Boku went through ten hand signs and suddenly the seals on the ground and on Toki started to surround the now visible Nine Tails seal until it was locked within a circle.

"You ok?"

"That felt like a bee sting compared to that Chidori Sasuke hit my chest with."

"Alright. Here is how this works. You can still draw on the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox, but he can't mess with your psyche anymore. That means no more nightmares."

"I have one question."

"What is it Toki?"

"When does training start?"

"As soon as we get to the dōjō."

"Good. Let's go." Toki stood up and walked out of the room and Boku just followed.

"By the way Toki, I forgot to tell you. Sometimes instead of training physically, we are going to work on training you mentally so you can react to any situation on and off the battlefield and strategize with almost unheard of skills."

"Will I be able to out strategize Shikamaru Nara?"

"I think that when we are done, you will be close to his father's ability."

"Good." Toki replied. They finally arrived at the dōjō. "So Boku, what is on the training schedule for today?"

"I am going to train you in your elemental affinity. Do you know what yours is?"

"Sadly no. Kakashi never taught me much and Iruka never went over who had what affinity since that is a test to be given by your Jōnin-Sensei."

"Alright. Take one of these scraps of paper."

"I take it this is chakra paper?"

"Correct. You know what to do I assume." Toki nodded his head and then applied chakra to the scrap of paper and it sore in two right down the middle. What surprised Itachi was that the two pieces suddenly became damp.

"Toki, how do you have two elemental affinities at genin level?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, you are an Uzumaki. That means. Damn, I can't believe I forgot something so fundamental to your training."

"What is it Boku?"

"When an Uzumaki is conceived, they receive the affinity of their father and their mother which means that unless their parents have the same affinity, then they have two chakra natures. And I could have told you that your parents had different chakra natures considering they were my god parents."

"Wait, you knew them? Who were they?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot that pitiful village council ruled against telling you. Your parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your father had wind affinity and your mother had water affinity."

"Ok. Is there anything else I should know about being an Uzumaki?"

"Yes. You will have a rather long life-span, you have a stubborn life force which simply means you are harder to kill than a cockroach, you'll have gigantic chakra reserves without the fox, you will have an affinity for sealing jutsu, and you will recover from wounds and exhaustion extremely quick without the foxes help. That is what Sōru told me. Alright. Now that that is out of the way, are you ready to train?"

"Always. So what element will you train me in first?"

"Since wind appeared first, that means it is your primary affinity. Therefore, you should master it first before mastering your secondary."

"Ok. Let's do this." Toki said pounding his right fist into his left palm.

**The Leaf Village…**

"Hello Hinata." A certain white haired pervert greeted.

"Jiraiya-Sensei. How are you?" Hinata politely greeted while bowing.

"Just thinking of how I failed a family."

"What family?"

"The Fourth Hokage's…Damn."

"The Fourth didn't have a family. He was an orphan and he never married. Unless it was a lie and you know the truth."

"W-what truth? I was just messing around…"

"You're lying!"

"How would you know?"

"Because my father taught me how to tell if someone is lying using my Byakugan. And my Byakugan is telling me that you are lying. All it took was a simple read of your chakra system."

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sensei." Hinata replied.

"It is as you said. You were lied to. The Fourth actually had a beautiful wife named Kushina Uzumaki. She had given birth on the day that the Nine Tails attacked. But it was no coincidence. No, you see, Kushina was the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. She was attacked after giving birth and the Nine Tails was unsealed by the assailant who unleashed it awesome power on the village. You following me so far?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Ok. This next part is an S-Rank secret. So I have to activate a barrier to prevent it from being leaked beyond ourselves." Jiraiya stood up and went through some hand signs before the two disappeared and their environment changed to look more like they were in space.

"Alright. Anyway, so in order for the Fourth to stop the Nine Tails rampage, he had to seal it within a new born baby. This would have to have been his child since he would not put it on anyone else's child if he couldn't do it to his own child. So he sealed it inside his baby son that was just born. The seal he used killed him and his wife died from blood loss and from the extraction of the Nine Tails. They had jumped in front of the Nine Tails to prevent its giant claw from killing Naruto before the sealing process could be undergone. Their son was Naruto Uzumaki. I was the boy's god father because Minato and Kushina got the name from my book Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. I tried to reason with them when they decided on the name. I even told them that I came up with the name while eating a bowl of ramen but they wouldn't listen to my reasoning. Now you know the story."

"I understand the story. But how did you fail them?"

"They were both my students and Minato died because I wasn't there."

"You don't think you failed Naruto? Why do you think you failed Minato but not Naruto?"

"I'm going to give it to you straight kid. I think there is a fifty percent chance that Naruto is alive and the body we buried was not Naruto's."

"But the DNA matched perfectly and the body was identical to Naruto's."

"Hinata, there are many ways to fake a death. And I have a feeling that Naruto is alive and well. That is one of the reason's that I accepted your request for training. You are one of the few that would actually help me look."

"What did you and Tsunade talk about yesterday?"

"Well…"

**Hokage Office, One Day Ago…**

"Jiraiya. What do you want."

"Easy Tsunade. I wanted to talk to you about taking on a new student."

"I am not taking on a new student. I already have two and I'm the fricking Hokage. I don't have time for this crap."

"Easy Tsunade. I meant me."

"You seem to have gotten over Naruto quickly…"

"To be honest, I don't think he is dead. I think this is some kind of scheme created by someone else. What the purpose of faking Naruto's death is I don't know. All I know is there is no way that that was Naruto's body in Wave."

"So what is this about a new student?"

"Yes. Well Hinata Hyūga wants me to take her on as my student. I've already talked to her and it seems as though she loves the brat. So I thought she would be the best person to help me and I could train her along the way."

"What do you mean help you?"

"I was going to search as I trained her to see if I can find any trace of Naruto."

"I won't stop you. If you can find anything to go off of that is solid or even find the idiot, then it would all be worth it since my little brother would be alive instead of dead."

"We leave tomorrow."

"How long?"

"Three years."

"That is a long time, Jiraiya."

"So is a life without the brat."

"You have a point. I'll have the papers written up and you can pick them up in about two hours. Anything else?"

"Yes. Anyway that I can get you to go on a date with me tonight?" Jiraiya was now exiting the office the quickest way possible. Being punched by Tsunade, sent flying through the wall and falling to the ground…

**Normal Time…**

"So that is what happened?"

"Pretty much. You ready to go kiddo?"

"Yes Sensei." The two walked towards the gate. Where the next three years would take them? Only kami knew.

**In Heaven…**

"These two will learn to hate me after this journey…" A figure in white said while looking over a crystal ball.

"Something wrong Kami? Who are you talking to?" a figure in black asked. This particular figure had a scythe leaning on the wall beside him.

"Nothing Shi. I believe it was my turn in the shogi game?" Kami said returning to the table that had a shogi board on it. It appeared as though it had only been through about 100 or so moves.

"Yes it was. Who are you going to torture?" Shi asked awaiting his turn.

"A certain Hyūga princess and perverted Sanin." Kami replied

"Why is Hinata with Orochimaru?" Kami face faulted. Luckily it was on the floor and not the table.

"Not that kind of perverted. That man gives even me the chills. Why he chose to like little boys I will never know. Thank myself that I visited the Uchiha in his dream and told him that Orochimaru only wants him for his body. It also doesn't help that he is obsessed with snakes. Perhaps it has something to do with his little boy fetish."

"Oh and I will never even begin to understand that man. So that must mean she is with Jiraiya."

"Yes, your analysis is accurate. Your move."

"Have they caught on to Itachi, Nagato, and Naruto, or should I say Boku, Sōru, and Toki yet?" Shi asked trying to hold back his laughs from the way Kami described Orochimaru.

"They think something is up with Naruto. They don't believe he is dead." Kami replied in a slightly sadistic tone of voice.

"Hmm. Your move." Shi replied after making his move. He thought for sure he would win this time.

"Checkmate." Kami replied with a smirk.

"Kami Damn it!" Shi yelled swiping the shogi board off the table with his arm and slamming his fist on the table, breaking it.

"Easy Shi. I'm right here." Kami joked.

"You know damn well what I meant. Want to watch the show?" Shi replied in a slightly angered tone.

"I thought you would never ask." Kami replied sadistically.

"So how long will this be?" Shi asked now interested in something that he wouldn't lose.

"Three Years at least." Kami replied.

"Good. I love to watch long shows. Want to make a bet?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kami replied, now with an evil grin.

"First, we should get Satan in on this. He was always a sucker for bets. In fact, he had worse luck than Tsunade. At least she won her bets from time to time." Shi replied with a more evil grin

"I'm calling him now." You could hear the phone dialing…

**In Hell…**

Satan sneezed. "I wonder who could be talking about me now…" Suddenly his phone rang. He answered.

"Hello. You have reached hell. The all mighty Lord of Evil and Oppressor of mankind. How may I damn you?"

"Satan, it's me. Get up here to heaven. We are having a bet."

"I'll be right there." Satan hung up the phone and his body went up in flames as he disappeared.

**In Heaven…Again…**

"He is on his way." Kami stated with joy.

"Excellent." Shi replied. Just then there was a flash of light.

"Glad you could join the party, old friend."

"What is the bet?" Satan asked.

"Shi hasn't stated yet." They both look to him awaiting the info.

"Hold on. I think two more people deserve to be a part of this." Shi stated. Shi took his scythe and slashed his stomach and pulled a soul out. His stomach was re-sealed. The soul started to take form. He then called for a certain female Uzumaki from the leaf to come to the throne room immediately.

"Minato, Kushina. It's good to see the two of you."

"Cut the crap Shi. What do you want?" Minato asked.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to get in on a bet with me, Satan, and Kami."

"What is it?" Everyone turned to Shi to listen to what his bet was.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here, I will tell you the bet. The bet is who will be the first person to find out about Naruto and what will they do."

"How much is on the table for this bet?" Kami asked. He seemed confident he would win.

"20,000 Manna per person."

"I'll make a better one." Kushina stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Shi asked already having an idea and smiling sadistically.

"If I or Minato win, then we get to spend a week alive with our son Naruto and Shi gets all the winnings."

"Any objections?" Nobody objected to the bet so they returned to the betting.

"I say it will be Jiraiya and he will hit him square in the face for faking his Shi." Kami stated as he placed 20,000 manna on the table.

"I say it will be Orochimaru and he will finally kill that kid." Satan declared placing his 20,000 manna on the table.

"I say it will be Sasuke and he won't know what to do because of the guilt of seeing my son alive after he thought he was dead." Minato stated with a slight amount of malice as he placed his 20,000 on the table.

"I say it will be Tsunade and she will break his spine with a hug." Shi said placing his 20,000 manna on the table.

"I say it will be Hinata, she will run up to him, close his chakra points, hug him and then slap him. After which she just holds him crying into his chest as Naruto just holds her confused." Kushina said placing her 20,000 on the table.

"Yours was specific." Shi said suspiciously.

"Hey, I'm the only female here and also the only mother. I know how this kind of stuff works." She stated. The others couldn't disagree so they all stood there where they would wait for the reveal…

**On the Road With Hinata and Jiraiya…**

Hinata was just walking with Jiraiya and talking. Suddenly she felt something hit her head.

"Oww." Hinata exclaimed.

"You okay Hinata?"

"Yes Sensei. Something fell from the sky and hit me in the head." She bent down and picked up what looked to be a knight from a shogi set.

"Are you feeling alright Hinata? Things don't just fall from the sky. Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"No Sensei. It was this knight piece from a shogi board. What do you think it means?"

"Not a clue. We are wasting time. We must get to Sand as soon as possible."

"Yes Sensei." They continued their walk.

"Wait, then why are we walking?"

"Because we need to keep from dehydrating and running through a desert isn't going to help. So we are walking there."

"Whatever you say." Jiraiya face faulted.

**Two Months Later…**

"Boku. What is next? I have mastered all of the wind Jutsu that Sōru gave you for me to learn."

"That means it is time for you to train in your secondary. Here is a scroll with water jutsu. Start working on that. I'm going to town to pick up some food and get me some cookies. You want anything?"

"I would ask for some cookies but they will be gone before you get here. Just bring me some chocolate bars. I never really got any n my village."

"Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, almond, caramel, or crisp."

"All of the above."

"Alright. I'll be back." Boku left and Toki started to experiment with his new list of jutsu…

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Shi is Death if you haven't figured it out yet. I went back and changed the words God and Death in the little comic relief skit in heaven and changed Death to Shi which is the Japanese word for Death and God to Kami which is the Japanese word for God. I look forward to you reading future chapters.**


End file.
